


Your Choice

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your choice from the beginning.  A or B.  Robron from the beginning with your decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun with this little game :)

Aaron looks to Ross, “You get it. This has got nothing to do with me,” he says. 

Ross scowls at him, “It’s got everything to do with you,” he smirks at him. Thinking about it being a stupid thing to say, “You’re involved with this deal. Not that bloke down the street…you! No force involved. On your own accord. Not mine, not Charity’s.” Picking up the spare, he turns to fix the car that was newly stolen. He turns to Aaron and points down with his head to the tool box, “Now pass the box up to me,” he then turns back to the car. 

He looks down to the box. He then turns to Ross, “Get it yourself!” he just looks to him. One dirty look isn’t what Aaron bargain for. A stony glare of Ross wasn’t his main concern. He wants to get this over and done with. He likes to wind Ross up a lot, “You such a lazy git!” he laughs. Just a little smirk was enough to set Ross up for a century.

Ross looks at Aaron. Giving him a dirty look while being annoyed, he feels like throwing a punch right in his face. He can’t believe he’d say that. Well, he would. He was a creep. Pretending like he was an angel, when he was helping out on a dodgy deal, “No, soft chops, why don’t you just get it?” he looks at him and snarls. He doesn’t seem happy with Aaron, “You just have to bend ‘own and get it. Not that hard,” he doesn’t realise that he’s just pick the tool box up by accident. Aaron feels his face suddenly have a smirk on it. He can’t stop the smirk. It just happens sometimes, when he’s happy. Aaron soon starts laughing. Soon, it’s uncontrollable laughing. He can’t help it. Especially, when it’s his nemesis doing something really embarrassing. He’s just done what he was saying. Giving instructions to somebody and doing it themselves. It was hilarious. It looks like Ross is really gunning for Aaron. 

He was. He held out his fists right in front of Aaron’s face. It does seem like he’s going to do something to poor Aaron. He wants to teach him a lesson for messing with him. He hates being laughed at. He really hates it. He loses the handle every time he gets wound up. That’s what Ross has always been about. Fists, punches and hits. Aaron thinks. He doesn’t even know why he got involved with bad news like him. Just to get some money for Adam coming out of prison. Ross looks at him like a piece of fucking shite, “What did you do, you fuckin’ basit?” he is in a really bad mood with Aaron.

He doesn’t really care. He never has. He doesn’t give a fuckin nonsense what Ross thinks about him, “What did you say, again?” Aaron laughs, not knowing what he’s getting himself into. He must know about how Ross gets annoyed really quickly at somebody. He smirks once again right in his face, he’s not a happy monkey right now, “I didn’t quite hear ya,” he still continues. He doesn’t know why, but he gets a good kick out of it. He loves winding Ross up, always has. 

Soon, it was too late. Ross’ temper had gone up so much. He was so sick of Aaron’s attitude toward him and laughing at him the past five minutes. The fist goes right in Aaron’s face. It really hurts him with all the force being put into it by the boxer. Aaron’s a poor victim. He shouldn’t have just laughed at him so much. He knew there would be consequences for it. And there was. He was paying for his mistake. The hit in the face happens so slow. It’s like slow motion for an audience. 

Once it’s done, Aaron’s really mad at Ross. He’s angrier than Ross was for him winding him up and laughing at him. He clenches his fist. Hiding from Ross obviously, if he didn’t have it hidden. There would be another punch being thrown by Ross. Aaron would’ve had double the bruises and scratches on his face. He didn’t want a hundred questions off his mum. He then put the fist right in Ross’ face. He then started to laugh once again. He couldn’t stop this time. This time, this was more than when Ross made a fool of himself. The punch would’ve been twice as hard. He didn’t want another punch in his face. He didn’t want to keep punching Ross in the face too. Believe it or not, it was hurting his fist and putting bruises on it. There’s even some blood on it. It wouldn’t look too good if the police were in the village with the daily arrest. 

Ross didn’t retaliate back at him. He was too distracted. He was looking out of the window. Aaron didn’t know why, but it must have been something massive to make him not punch Aaron once again. It must be another rich car outside again, Aaron thought. He looked out of the window too, there was an Audi R8 right there. He didn’t want to steal it…but it was nice. That was one thing that he would agree with Ross’ on. Whoever owned that car must have been loaded. Somebody at Home Farm would’ve owned it. There was a young man there, so it would’ve been his.

Ross and Aaron both looked at each other. They both knew what each other were thinking. It was a nice car. Ross thought it would make a load of money. Aaron thought it was a nice car and it would be good for money once Adam came out of prison. Who would miss it? The people at Home Farm could get a new one with all the money they’ve got…

Your choice

A) Ross and Aaron steal Robert’s car.

B) They decide that it’s too risky to risk.


End file.
